Hail Prodigy!
by Prodigy2k4
Summary: Prodigy must go through hell and purgatory, to get to heaven. Hell is rehab, purgatory is Ring of Honor, and Heaven is a 20x20 WWE Ring where legends are made.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1:

RAW started off with Edge and Christian in the ring, posing with their tag team titles. Christian grabbed the mic, "For the benefit of those with FLASH PHOTOGRAPHY, we will break it down for a five second pose!!!"

They began posing, and the crowd began popping big. Edge took the mic, "Yeah, the great state of New York is pretty useful for two things. The great pizza, and...BEING THE RED SOX'S PERSONAL BITCHES!!"

"Yeah, you're all total reekazoids!" Christian said, "Edge, let's bounce outta here. We got some hottalicious ladies waiting for us."

"Yeah, let's blow this joint. Ya know, like how the Yankees blew the World Series!" Edge laughed, and they both began leaving.

Suddenly, the lights went out, and a fiery pentagram appeared on the Titantron. In an eerie effect, Inferno's face appeared on one side, and Cerebrus's face appeared on the other.

"New York is where you meet your end." Inferno said.

"Yes, thanks to General Managers Eric Bischoff and Shane McMahon, you both have matches tonight. Edge, you shall take on the mighty Inferno. Christian, you will be promoted from Captain Charisma, to Major Mediocrity, because you will be facing me tonight."

"And Edge...your match is NOW."

Inferno's face disappeared. And out he came from the entrance! He rushed the ring, and clotheslined both Edge and Christian. He picked up Christian, and tossed him out of the ring. He turned around, Edge attempted a spear! He instead, bounced off of Inferno. Inferno then gave Edge a big boot. The bell rang, as soon as a referee made it to the ring. Inferno backed Edge into a corner, and choked him. He then told the crowd to "Shhhh." He then chopped Edge's chest as hard as he could. He repeated the process, until Christian got on the apron. The ref went to him, and Edge low-blowed Inferno. Edge took off the padding on the turnbuckle, and rammed Inferno's head into it twice. Inferno stumbled back, and Edge clotheslined him. Pin attempt. 1..2..Inferno kicked out.

Edge got up, and kicked the fallen giant known as Inferno. He picked him up, and ran to the ropes. He hit a flying heel kick on Inferno. Edge then went up to the top rope, and waited for Inferno to get up. Inferno did, and Edge hit a missile dropkick. Edge then went to the corner, and gave a signal. It was spear time. Inferno stumbled to his feet, and Edge ran at him. Inferno countered into a Batista-like spinebuster! They were both down now. Inferno got up, and Christian got on the ring apron. Inferno clotheslined him off the apron, and turned around. Edge speared him! Edge got up, and taunted him. Inferno crawled to his feet, Edge kicked him in the gut. Edge-a-cution!

He made the cover in the center of the ring. 1...2...3. Edge picked up the win. Suddenly, Christian tossed a chair into the ring, and brought in a chair of his own. Inferno was going to be the victim of a con-chair-to, but the lights went out. When they came back on, Cerebrus was on the top rope. He hit a corkscrew 630 splash onto E&C. They fled the ring, and Cerebrus grabbed the mic. "Christian! I'm gonna make you a deal for tonight's match between us! Here it is. If I win, then we get a tag title shot at the next Pay Per View, but if not...then Inferno and I will go to Smackdown, and be out of your faces for good. What do you say?!"

Christian grabbed a mic, "Listen, you gothic son of a bitch! I'm Captain Charisma, not Major Mediocrity! In fact, I accept your match, Lt. Lamewad!"

As they were backing up the aisle, The Hardy Boyz music hit, and out came Matt and Jeff. They both backed up Edge and Christian, until The Dudleyz came out of nowhere, and assaulted The Hardyz. Cerebrus left the ring, and began brawling with Edge, Christian, and the Dudleyz. They quickly overpowered him, until John Cena, Randy Orton, Shelton Benjamin, and Inferno rescued the Hardyz and Cerebrus. Suddenly, out came Vince McMahon.

"Stop that! Stop this foolish crap! Now, here's what is gonna happen tonight, and next week! Tonight, the main event of RAW will be Cerebrus vs. Christian, with 6 lumberjacks! The Dudleyz, Edge, John Cena, Randy Orton, and Inferno! Matt, Jeff, you two will take on Kurt Angle and Triple H tonight. Now, next week is going to be a special Edition of RAW. Here is the match setup. Next week, Edge will take on John Cena. Christian, you face Randy Orton. Bubba Ray Dudley, you face Inferno. D-von, you face Cerebrus. Shelton, you face Kurt Angle. Matt, Jeff, you two will take on HHH in a handicap match!"

Conclusion to Cerebrus vs. Christian.

Christian was setting up for the Unprettier, but...Cerebrus lifted him up, and hit a Vertebreaker! He taunted Christian, and sidestepped a spear attempt from Edge, who obliterated D-von Dudley. Cerebrus hit a Goth Revelation on Edge, and climbed the turnbuckle. 450 splash on Christian! 1,2,3!!! The Brood would have tag title shots at Summerslam! Cerebrus saw all of the lumberjacks brawling, and hit a suicide dive on all of them. Suddenly, Shane McMahon's music hit, and he had a special announcement.

"Since we've got so many people eager to fight it out, I have a special announcement for our current tag champs, and the current number one contenders. I'm afraid it's not just going to be you two teams. This is going to be...Edge and Christian, vs. The Brood, vs. The Hardy Boyz, vs...Bubba Ray and D-Von, the Dudley Boyz, at Summerslam, in a match known as...Tables, Ladders, and Chairs!"

RAW went off the air with Edge and Christian in absolute fear.

On Smackdown...

Prodigy was on crutches, in the ring, with a microphone in his hand. "Ladies and gentlemen, I have been given this time by General Theodore Long to request an interview with Smackdown's newest superstar. Ladies and gentlemen, the leader of the Straight Edge Revolution, CM PUNK!!"

Out came former worldwide Independent wrestler, CM Punk. He had shoulder-length dirty blonde hair, and was wearing a black jacket that said "Misfitz" on it, and some red shorts with black stripes down the side, which said "Punk" on them. He stepped in the ring, and threw up an X with his arms. His arms were covered in white tape, with a black X on each of them. He turned to Prodigy, and shook his hand.

"Let me be the first to say something to you, Punk. Welcome to the WWE." Prodigy said, "Now, I am here to cut an interview. What are your goals on Smackdown?"

CM Punk took the mic, "I'm here for dominance. I am here to show the world, what Straight Edge is all about!!"

Suddenly, Kane's music hit! Out came the monster! He made his way to the ring, and stared down Punk and Prodigy. Suddenly, Punk pushed Prodigy into Kane, who grabbed him by the throat. CHOKESLAM! Punk then kicked Kane low, and dragged him over to the turnbuckle. Pepsi Plunge! (Top Rope Pedigree.)

Punk then grabbed a mic, "THIS...IS...STRAIGHT EDGE!!" He threw up the X, as Paramedics came out to check on Prodigy.

Later that night, Vince McMahon addressed the Prodigy situation. "Ladies and gentlemen, you all witnessed an injured man get viciously assaulted. I regret to inform you, that Prodigy is hereby BANNED from appearing on WWE Television, indefinitely. I'm sorry Prodigy, but I cannot risk a lawsuit because you wanted to keep going in the ring."

Later that night, Anthony was at the doctor, checking on his neck. He sat down, and the doctor looked at the X-rays.

"Well, I got some news...I want you to thank Mr. Glenn Jacobs, that chokeslam apparently popped something into place in your neck, and now you just need to rehab your ACL. You'll need to keep a soft brace on for just a week though, for precaution."

Anthony grinned, "Damn...thanks doc!" He shook the doctor's hand, and the next morning, he was at his home in Tampa, Florida. He smiled, as he saw his home again. It had been a while. (A week!!) He unlocked the door, and walked (With the assistance of crutches) to his computer. It was a kickass computer.

Black Dell Tower, 2 GB DDR RAM, 200 GB Hard Drive, 3.23 GHZ Processor Speed, Windows XP Professional, 8 USB Ports, 10/100 Ethernet Connection, Black 17 inch LCD Monitor, Hi-speed Intel HP printer (20 pages per minute Black and white, 14 pages per minute color) and the ability to run Doom 3 on the maximum video settings. (Which...is fuckin' awesome!)

He sat down at his computer and began surfing the internet. He decided to have fun with an AIM Bot known as SmarterChild.

vXvHellSpawnvXv: Hi.

SmarterChild: Anthony. We haven't chatted in a long time. Hope you've been doing well.

Want to take my daily poll?

vXvHellSpawnvXv: No thanks.

SmarterChild: OK, no prob.

Want to check out the latest headlines?

vXvHellSpawnvXv: Nah.

SmarterChild: No prob.

vXvHellSpawnvXv: I just got done with an episode of Smackdown!

SmarterChild: Sorry, what was that again?

vXvHellSpawnvXv: You heard me, you tool.

SmarterChild: Yes, I hear a lot of things.

vXvHellSpawnvXv: You're so gay.

SmarterChild: What do you care?

vXvHellSpawnvXv: Because. I kicked your as.

SmarterChild: Whatever you say.

You can set my font and colors. Check it out by typing "colors."

vXvHellSpawnvXv: ass

SmarterChild: C'mon. Be nice.

vXvHellSpawnvXv: Whore.

vXvHellSpawnvXv: Bitch.

SmarterChild: I understand that's a somewhat mild and ineffectual insult.

I've got tools such as calculator, spell-check and more.

vXvHellSpawnvXv: Slut.

SmarterChild: Of all the insults I've heard, that one seems fairly mild. Still, I am chagrined.

Rest your foul mouth and check out this link: Free T-Mobile Phones - Free Wireless Phone - $400 Back Plus more specials & free shipping.

SmarterChild: Why would you insult me like that?

Stop cursing and check this out: Two-way messaging - Send questions and receive answers. Conduct polls through mobile phones

vXvHellSpawnvXv: I got chokeslammed.

SmarterChild: Whatever.

Type "create my home" to create your custom menu of favorite requests.

vXvHellSpawnvXv: :-(

SmarterChild: Don't frown. Unhappiness is overrated.

vXvHellSpawnvXv: You know I love you.

SmarterChild: I know you love me? Me? You think?

vXvHellSpawnvXv: I love you.

SmarterChild: Huh? You're often kind of uncool to me.

vXvHellSpawnvXv: ...FUCK YOU THEN, BITCHCAKES!

SmarterChild: Why would you insult me like that?

Anyway, instead of cursing, check out this link: Gadgets - Shop for Digital Cameras. Find, Compare and Buy.

He signed out of AIM, and was about to play some "World of Warcraft" when his phone rang. He picked it up, "City Morgue! You kill 'em, we chill 'em!!"

"Is this Anthony Carey, also known as WWE Superstar Prodigy?"

"Um...yeah."

"Hello, we would like for you to make an appearance at a Ring of Honor show. This is Chris Lovey, ROH announcer."

"Yeah, I know who you are. I order DVD's from you guys all the time."

"That's great. So, would you like to make a multi-show appearance for us? As you know, Paul London has returned to Ring of Honor, and we'd like for you to be his manager, and we'll bring up your past New Ministry work together."

"Let me see...did you already contact Vince McMahon about it?"

"Yes we did, and it appears that he has you in a "Banned from WWE" storyline, so it's up to you."

"Well...sure, count me in. When's the next show?"

"It's on Saturday, at 7:00 pm sharp. Be at the Minnesota Armory at 5:00."

"Will do, Chris. See you then."

"Thanks for your time."

"No problem."

Anthony hung up, then smiled. He then got down to playing "World of Warcraft."


	2. ROH Bound

Chapter 2: ROH

(Author's note: This covers Anthony's entire tenure in ROH.)

Saturday, 4:30 p.m. Anthony was in St. Paul, Minnesota. He was at the armory, and was now walking on a cane. Paul London came up, and shook his hand, "Anthony, good to see you!"

"You too Paul. I want you to know, I tried to keep you in WWE, but Vince wasn't having any of that."

"It's alright. I've got enough money saved up so I can work comfortably here." he said, and they kept talking until Samoa Joe, who was then an almost 3-year ROH World Champion, approached them.

"Paul, my brotha!!" he hugged Paul, then turned to Prodigy, "You must be Anthony, aka Prodigy, right?"

"Yes sir, that's me." Anthony said, and Samoa Joe seized him in a hug too.

"I tried getting into WWE, but¼well, I couldn't." Joe shrugged.

"Why not?"

"Well, they didn't want anybody who could out-wrestle Kurt Angle." Paul said jokingly.

Anthony laughed, "Well, here's the deal. Joe, I'm gonna talk to Vince and Steph about that. We all know Vince has a Big man fetish. I'll get you in WWE."

"Thanks, brotha. Ok, we need to go find Ki and Danielson." They then went off in search of Low Ki and Bryan Danielson, aka American Dragon. They found them lounging around with the Briscoe's. (Not Gerald!)

Anthony sat down in a chair, and they all began talking about the fatal four way Ironman match for the ROH World Title that night. It was Samoa Joe defending against Paul London, Low Ki, and American Dragon. Anthony had gotten all their cell numbers, and was going to try to arrange tryouts for them all, except Low Ki, who was getting ready for a two month tour of Japan. That, and his kicks would make Tajiri's look like love taps.

Soon enough, it was show time. Anthony got into his wrestling gear, and Paul London was in the entrance position.

"You're going from 10,000 fans to about 1,000." Paul said.

"I'm ready for it." Anthony said confidently.

"Well, that may be, but, these fans are as rabid as a Nascar crowd at the Daytona 500." Paul said, and his music hit. He winked, and stepped out. He stopped about halfway to the ring, and turned around. He waved his hand, and out limped Prodigy!! The crowd began eating this up, and Prodigy climbed into the ring.

"¼IT'S GOOD TO BE HERE IN RING OF HONOR, IN ST.PAUL MINNESOTA!!" He said, using a Mick Foley-esque cheap pop routine. He smiled, "Now, I was contacted to be here for a multi-show appearance, and I promise you, I will bring some Honor to add to the already honorable Ring of Honor. Now, with me as¼Paul London's MANAGER, we are going to be the best duo in the history of written history. And, we'll write history! Now, onto some serious business. Tonight, in about 5 minutes, we're having the biggest ROH Title match in¼well...HISTORY! And, I've been given two things to add to this match. Number 1...I will be the special referee. Number 2, is an old ECW heritage. You all might want to stand up for this match, because this is a FANS BRING THE WEAPONS match!" He had to duck to avoid a chair, "Not yet, jackass. Alright, let's get this match on the road!"

American Dragon's music hit, and out he came. He climbed in the ring, and sat in the corner. Low Ki's music then hit, and Low Ki made his entrance. They all waited, and finally, Samoa Joe's music hit. Out came the ROH Champ! All four competitors then shook hands with each other, and Prodigy gave the signal. The bell rang. Fans then began throwing chairs in the ring. Prodigy had trouble keeping this match under control.

Here is a list of all the falls in the match.

1. Samoa Joe pinned American Dragon after Low Ki hit Dragon w/ a Ki Krusher.

2. Low Ki pinned Paul London after a stiff kick to the head.

3. Paul London defeated Samoa Joe with a "London Calling" SSP.

4. American Dragon made Low Ki submit w/ Cattle Mutilation.

5. In a Triple decision, Paul London, American Dragon and Samoa Joe picked up a win after American Dragon made Samoa Joe tap to a chokehold, while Samoa Joe pinned him, and London hit an SSP on Joe, thus giving all of them a pin.

6. Low Ki pinned Samoa Joe with a kick to the temple.

7. Low Ki pinned American Dragon after London hit an SSP. Ki threw London out of the ring.

8. Paul London got a win, rolling up Ki.

9. Right after, Samoa Joe rolled up London.

10. Samoa Joe pinned American Dragon w/ the Chimeraplex.

Time then ran out, and Samoa Joe was the victor, with 4 wins. Prodigy handed Joe the belt, and all men shook hands. Suddenly, Low Ki kicked Paul London in the head, and knocked him out. Ki grabbed a mic, "Paul, next time, New Jersey, you and me! One on one!" Prodigy then grabbed Samoa Joe's title, and blasted Ki across the face with it. The show came to a close with Prodigy and Low Ki face to face.

By the time the next ROH event was ready, Anthony had the neck brace taken off. His neck was officially healed. Two months to go¼

Next event¼

Place: Red Bank, New Jersey.

Venue: Night of Grudges

Headliner: Samoa Joe vs. American Dragon vs. Homicide. (Non Title)

Backstage, Paul London w/ Prodigy was on the mic.

"Last time a ROH event was held, I was blindsided by Low Ki. Tonight, I will be able to see everything Ki is gonna try to do. Hey Ki, here's the deal. It's not gonna work! I will be ready, and I have Prodigy in my corner. Tonight, I will get the win, and I will be in the top 3 for another shot at the ROH World Title."

Prodigy nodded, "Paul, you speak the truth. Now, depending on how things go, I might make ROH my permanent home. And if that happens, then Paul and I will reform the New Ministry, and we will take ROH by storm."

Conclusion to Paul London vs. Low Ki¼

Low Ki was bashing London with his devastating kicks. London was barely able to hang on. Suddenly, he grabbed Ki's foot, and spun him around. He rolled him up. 1,2, kickout! Ki went for another kick, Paul grabbed his leg again, and spun him again. Ki did a 360, London kicked him in the gut, and hit his patented Legtrap DDT. He pulled Ki to the center of the ring, and began to climb to the top rope, to the chant of "Please don't die!" from the ROH crowd. Prodigy cheered him on, as London went for the SSP. Low Ki then stuck his knees up! He rolled London up, and while the ref counted, Prodigy pushed the small package, and London made the pin! 1,2,3!! Paul London won! Prodigy got in the ring, and embraced Paul. He raised his hand in the air. Ki got up, and shook London's hand, then made his way to the back. They celebration then continued.

Suddenly, Generation Next (Jack Evans, Roderick Strong, Austin Aries, and Alex Shelley) hit the ring, and began assaulting them! They had them beat down, until¼Colt Cabana and Ace Steel came out for the save!! They chased off Generation Next, and Cabana grabbed a mic.

"Listen up, you preppy snot-nosed BIOTCHES! My boy Prodigy has just been cleared for ONE match, and guess what? We're gonna use that to our advantage! Next event, The new leader of the Second City Saints, Paul London, has chosen for myself, Ace Steel, Paul, and Prodigy, to take on you 4, in an 8 man Elimination tag match!"

Prodigy got up, and limped to the ropes. He pointed at Gen. Next, as if saying that their Day of Reckoning was coming.

Next and final event for Prodigy's run in ROH¼1 month left until he returned to WWE.

Gen. Next came down to the ring, at main event time. This match was going to go for almost an hour. London's music hit, and out he came, followed by his team.

Order of Eliminations..

1. Ace Steel via 630 splash from Jack Evans.

2. Alex Shelley via Colt 45 from Colt Cabana.

3. Jack Evans via Catatonic (Fallaway Slam to Rock Bottom) from Prodigy.

4. Paul London via rollup from Austin Aries.

5. Colt Cabana via pin fall from Roderick Strong.

6. Roderick Strong via Catatonic from Prodigy.

It was down to Prodigy vs. Aries. They both stared each other down. Prodigy extended his hand. Aries shook it¼GOTH REVELATION!! Prodigy made the pin! 1..2..3!! Prodigy got the win!! He posed for the crowd, and grinned. He was close to 100 percent.

Backstage¼

Anthony was on his phone, "Really? Thanks, Vince! You won't regret this!" he hung up, and turned to Samoa Joe and Bryan Danielson, "Vince wants to try you out in dark tag matches all next week. On RAW, you'll face Val Venis and Steven Richards. On Smackdown, you'll face Hardcore Holly and Charlie Haas."

They both grinned, and shook his hand. He then left, and the next morning, he was home. He went to sleep, and woke up a few hours later.

He woke up, and put on his knee braces, and decided to test his knee. Before that, his phone rang. He picked it up, "Hello?"

"Anthony, I have some good news." It was Vince McMahon, "We want you to pack up. You're going back to work today. Be at the airport in two hours. Adam and Jay will be waiting for you."

"Sweet! Alright, see ya Vinnie-roo!" Anthony hung up, then got his things together. He was soon at the airport, where Adam and Jay were waiting. He walked to them, and grinned.

"E & C!! WAZZUP?!" He laughed, and hugged them both.

"We better get going, we have a hella long flight to Canada." Adam said.

"Lemme guess¼Montreal?" Anthony asked.

"Yep. Vince wants to pull another Screwjob, but this is an angle, of course." Jay said, grinning.

"Is it gonna involve Earl Hebner?"

"Yep, and me." Edge said, "Oh, you'll see what happens." He chuckled, as they boarded the WWE Plane.

They sat in their seats, and Prodigy smiled, as Shane and Steph boarded the plane. They sat next to them, and Anthony grinned, "Hey Shane, hey Steph."

They both smiled, and nodded at him.

The next night¼it was RAW time.

Vince McMahon was in the ring, "Tonight, in this very ring, Brock Lesnar will defend the World Title against Canada's very own, Edge! And, if anyone employed by WWE interferes in this match, they will be fired on the spot!"

Suddenly, the lights went out, and then the arena went blue. Standing behind Vince, was a dark shadowy form. He was holding a mic, "HEY VINCE!"

The lights went back out. "Yeah Vince, it's me! The one you suspended from the WWE, forever! Well Vinnie-roo, you're not the only one who has power to issue contracts. As a matter of fact, it's up to the Board of Directors, and the General Managers of the show I want to be on. That is all it takes to overrule the chairman! So¼as of Noon tomorrow¼guess who's back?! Back again?! I am back! Vince McMahon!" The lights then went back on, and Prodigy was standing right behind Vince. Vince turned around. Prodigy grinned. He picked Vince up, CATATONIC!! He stood over the fallen chairman.

Later that night, Brock had Edge beat. All of a sudden, Prodigy came to ringside, and got on the apron. Brock went to hit him, but Prodigy jumped off the apron, and Brock turned around. Edge-a-cution! Edge made the pin! 1..2..3!! Edge was the World Champion!!


End file.
